Remise en question (suite)
by Kimyaku
Summary: Suite de "Remise en question" de Moonlee, désormais appelée Kimyaku
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici la suite tardive de ma fanfiction « Remise en question » sur le manga I'll Generation Basket \- que j'ai commencé sous le pseudo Moonlee (compte qui a été fermé pour cause d'absence prolongée).**

**Et du coup je re-poste le début^^**

**Moonlee/Kimyaku**

Chapitre 1

\- Sumiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Le ballon était pour toi ! Tu ne sais pas rattraper les passes ou quoi ?

Et en faire ? Tu sais en faire des passes ?

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon. Je demande un temps mort.

Sumiré ! Faut que je te parle. Reste-là. Les autres, aller prendre l'air ! Compris !

« Et voilà, encore un match de perdu. Même en match amical, je fais perdre mon équipe. Je suis vraiment nulle. »

\- Sumiré ! Combien de fois te l'ai-je répéter ? Il faut que tu te déplace sur le terrain ! MO-BI-LE, C-O-N-C-E-N-T-R-É-E. Et ne pas faire sa mijoré quand l'adversaire est un peu intimidant ! Tu comprends ? Tu vois quand tu […]

« Pourquoi je continue le basket ? Pourquoi je participe aux matchs ? Je pourrais demander à être remplaçante […]

\- Le ballon tu vois c'est ton ami, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de le prendre à tes adversaires

« Oui mais si je demande ça, je ne serais plus utile à l'équipe et l'entraîneur ne me fera plus jouer.

\- Et puis les paniers Sumiré ! Les paniers ! Tend plus tes jambes, prend plus d'élan, met tes bras comme ça […]

« Pas que je sois très utile là mais je suis contente de jouer. Oui je suis nulle mais j'aime le basket. C'est ça le problème finalement. Et puis jouer toute seule n'a aucun sens, pour s'entraîner oui, mais tout le temps…S'entraîner ? S'entraîner, oui c'est ça, je manque d'entraînement. Je ne me suis jamais entraîner seule en plus des cours de basket. Parce que pour moi les matchs ce n'était pas très important, que l'on perde ou que l'on gagne c'était pareil. Mais maintenant je me rend compte de l'importance de la victoire pour les autres, j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet pour l'équipe. Je dois m'entraîner plus sérieusement, par respect pour mes coéquipières, pour au moins me mettre à leur niveau. Et pour pouvoir continuer de jouer et d'être heureuse de le faire. Les filles seront rassurées si elles voient que je prend le basket plus au sérieux, elles auront de nouveau confiance en moi. Nous donnerons toutes le meilleure de nous-même et nous gagnerons ! »

\- SUMIRÉ !

\- Hum ?! Oui ? Je suis là.

\- [soupir]. Sumiré, je te le dit tout le temps : soit plus présente sur le terrain et c'est aussi valable quand ton entraîneur te parle !

M. Hirashi hurlait maintenant. Elle n'avait encore rien écouté. Décidément les matchs et sumiré ça n'allait pas.

\- Ecoute Sumiré, je sais que tu adores le basket mais ce que tu n'assimiles pas c'est que nous on fait aussi de la compétition. Et nous voulons gagner ! Je veux que mon équipe gagne et progresse. Et je ne crois pas que tu pourras suivre…

Sumiré n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle va être virée ! virée de l'équipe parce qu'elle n'a pas assez l'esprit de compétition ! Elle n'a pas assez de « hargne ». Il est vrai que contrairement aux filles, une fois un match perdu, elle est un peu triste, mais ça passe alors que les autres, après une défaite, s'entraînent encore plus et veulent encore plus gagner le prochain match ! Pas Sumiré. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne désir pas progresser bien au contraire ! Surtout avec Akané qui a repris le basket et qui veut « sérieusement » y jouer pour gagner et devenir le meilleur ! Seulement elle ne comprend pas pourquoi l'on doit gagner pour s'améliorer. Mais bon…De toute façon c'est vrai qu'elle ne fait pas excessivement d'efforts…Elle veut juste être avec ses amis et faire le sport qu'elle aime.

Au souvenir de Tachibana, elle sourit. Ah, Akané et Hiiragi…Ils se motivent l'un l'autre, s'engueulent mais progressent ensemble.

« Akané… »

\- Sumiré

Elle sursaute à l'appelle de son nom

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je pense que tu devrais arrêter le basket, en compétition je veux dire ; et penser à ce qu'il représente pour toi. Si tu décides que tu aimes trop le basket, l'équipe et finalement les matchs, pour arrêter ; et que tu te décides à t'entraîner sérieusement pour t'améliorer, alors je songerais à te réintégrer. En attendant tu peux toujours trouver des amis pour jouer – sans enjeux -.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Je ne veux plus de toi, tu nous gênes.

Elle n'a même pas été dire au revoir aux filles. Trop mal pour ça. Maintenant elle est assise sur un banc, dans le parc derrière le gymnase.

Elle en veut à l'entraîneur, elle s'en veut.

« Si vraiment cela n'avait pas d'importance, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? Si malheureuse ? »

Les larmes ne cessent de couler le long de ses joues. La tête dans les mains, repliée sur elle-même, sumiré pleure et pleure encore. Pas tant d'avoir été virée mais plutôt parce qu'elle s'est sentie chassée d'un endroit où elle se sentait bien, où elle avait des amis, où l'on partageait les mêmes joies, les mêmes tristesses.

Seulement il est vrai que depuis quelque temps, surtout avec l'arrivée de , l'esprit a changé. On ne joue plus de match pour jouer mais pour gagner. « L'important c'est de participer » n'est plus de mise. Il faut gagner au moins de temps en temps.

n'est pas un mauvais entraîneur. Il conçoit que l'on s'amuse en jouant mais il veut quand même – et c'est normal – que chacun donne le meilleur de lui et fasse des effort. Sans pour autant se rendre malade à force d'entraînements. Pour lui, la victoire est une récompense pour tout le travail que l'équipe fournit, cela prouve que les joueuses ont progressé.

« Il faut que cela vienne de vous… » comme il le disait déjà lors de son arrivée.

Finalement ses pas l'ont menés jusqu'au terrain de basket où s'entraîne habituellement l'équipe de Kouzu. Elle se dirige directement vers les gradins.

\- Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?!

\- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot ? Crrétin !

\- Grrr…

\- Oh et la balle là ? Putain Hiiragi !

\- Quand tu sauras jouer on verra monsieur « jme la joue et je loupe le panier »

\- Tu vas mle payer !

\- Oh calmez-vous là, z'êtes débiles ou quoi ?! On fait un match d'ENTRAINEMENT là ! On se CONCENTRE ! Imbéciles heureux ! Kanémoto ! du thé !

\- Mais…Heu… je joue là !

\- Tu sors ! Remplacement ! 10 minutes

\- Quoiii !

A peine arrivée sumiré rigolait déjà.

\- Non mais ceux là alors. Y'a pas une équipe qui leur ressemble ! Quand on pense qu'ils sont vraiment amis…

Son regard suit à nouveau les mouvements d'Akané.

\- Akané…

Elle éprouve des sentiments très fort pour lui. « Plus que lui pour moi en tout cas… »

Celui-ci est entrain de parcourir tout le terrain à une vitesse éclaire. « Qu'il est beau tout de même ». Sous l'effort, pour une fois, il paraissait concentré, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude sous l'effet de la vitesse. Il avait l'air heureux de jouer. Sumiré l'admirait pour sa combativité, elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Ses airs ronchons la faisait rire. « Il têtu, pire qu'une mule, mais je l'adore. »

Un jour c'est sûr, il deviendra un grand joueur ; surtout si Hiiragi reste avec lui.

« Hiiragi qui a toujours l'air distant, que l'on ne voit pas rire très souvent. Sa rencontre avec Akané leur a fait du bien à tout deux. Il leur manquait quelque chose, et c'était l'autre. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hiiragi courait maintenant après Tachibana, celui-ci ne voulant plus lâcher le ballon. Harumoto s'en mêle et lui saute dessus. Cela finit en pagaille générale, comme d'habitude…

\- [soupir] C'est bon les débiles, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. J'en peux plus.

Sumiré rejoint Minéfuji et Saeki sur le terrain.

\- Tiens, salut ma ptite !

\- Oh ? chochotte t'es venue ! Mais t'avais pas entraînement toi aussi ?

\- Heu…Si, si mais on a finit plus tôt. Comment vont les garçons ?

\- Humph.

\- Minéfuji est contrariée car ils ne sont pas assez sérieux.

Sumiré esquisse un sourire :

\- Oui j'avais remarqué mais ils sont ainsi et c'est peut-être pas plus mal…

\- Un peu de rigueur ça aiderait quand même. Mais bon.

C'est vrai mais on les aime comme ça ! n'est-ce pas Sumiré ? lui lance Mika, qui n'en manque jamais une pour embarrasser la petite brune.

Et voilà celle-ci qui vire au rouge foncé.

Les membres de kouzu posés sur un banc de l'autre côté du terrain, essuient leur visage en sueur avec de grosses serviettes éponges.

Tachibana et Hiiragi observe le coin des quatre jeunes femmes.

\- Tiens, sumiré n'a pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui ? Je vois pas de différence dit le moustachu

\- Si c'est vrai elle est pas pareil que d'habitude. T'es pas observateur Harumoto.

\- Oh ça va le blondinet hein !

\- De quoi ?

\- Arrêtez vous deux ! Vous n'êtes pas fatigués ? J'peux vous faire du thé si vous voulez ! J

Et ils partent tous dans un grand éclat de rire.

Hiiragi se tourne vers Tachibana. Toujours entrain d'observer sumiré (qui fait de grand gestes maladroits avec de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles, signe que mika a bien réussit son coup et ne lâche pas le morceau !), il a l'air soucieux. Mais dès qu'il s'aperçoit qu'Hiiragi le regarde, il reprend son air habituel.

\- Humph.

\- Humph.

Ils se comprennent. ;-)

\- Salut.

Le jeune homme se tient maintenant derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux court, les mains dans les poches, sa serviette autour du cou et une paille dans la bouche

\- Oh akané ! Bonjour ! je t'ai pas vu arriver.

Tout bas : « ça m'étonne pas… »

\- On rentre ensemble si t'es prêt alors ?

Visiblement elle hâte de s'éclipser…

\- Tu m'payes un bœuf au riz ?

Elle sourit. - C'est d'accord !

« ça c'est bizarre, elle accepte jamais sans rien dire normalement »

Sumiré s'adresse aux autre :

\- Bon à demain vous !

Les chœurs :

\- A demaiinn !

Hiiragi :

\- Humph.

Tachibana :

\- Humph.

(« à demain, bonne soirée » donc. ( traduction de l'auteur) J)

Au resto :

\- raah trop bon ce bœuf au curry sumiré !

\- Heureuse qu'il te plaise akané.

Le menton appuyé sur ses mains elle le regardait d'un air ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

\- Toi ! répond sumiré avec des yeux rieurs

Akané avale de travers. Un instant plus tard, sumiré réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- Je veux dire…Te voir manger de si bon appétit me ravie !

\- kofkof hum bon. Tu veux quelque chose ? Une glace ?

-Oh oui avec plaisir !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est rare qu'il me propose de m'inviter. En tout cas ça me fait drôlement plaisir ! »

S'adressant au serveur :

\- Vous pouvez rajouter une glace sur la facture siou plaît ?

Sumiré fait les gros yeux.

\- Comment ?! c'est moi qui doit tout payer ? Tu n'es qu'un mufle akané !

\- Allezz, arrête de râler sumiré ! Tu sais bien que j'ai pas de fric ! Tiens goûte donc mon bœuf.

Et il lui enfourne une grosse cuillérée de riz dans la bouche.

\- Hick !

Elle devient soudain rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est ki y'a ?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, sumiré prend la carafe d'eau et la boit d'une seule traite.

\- Y'a trop de piment dans ton truc ! T'es taré !

\- Ah bon ? J'sens rien moi.

Sur le chemin du retour, sumiré reste en retrait. Akané devant, l'air nonchalant, mâchouille un cure dent. D'habitude c'est elle qui lui pose des question, qui le fait parler. Ce soir, rien, pas un mot. « Elle est vraiment pas dans son assiette ».

Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, akané l'interpelle.

\- Hey sumiré !

\- Oui ?

\- T'as l'air triste aujourd'hui. Te fais pas de bile pour rien, ok ?

\- Ok akané, t'inquiète. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

« Mais bon sang, où est passé son vrai sourire ? Il me manque. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sumiré hésite. Elle aimerait bien se jeter au cou d'Akané, tout lui raconter, lui dire combien elle se sent triste. Elle a besoin de réconfort. Mais elle n'ose pas. Elle ne peut pas. Akané ne réagira peut-être pas bien, alors elle se contente de le regarder s'éloigner, là, immobile sur le pas de la porte « Akané ». Au moment où elle rentrait chez elle, akané, lui, se retournait comme si il avait entendu un appel.

Akané, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, regardait le plafond avec insistance. Pensait-il au basket ? À ses matchs ? À ses amis ? À sumiré ? Demandons-lui :

\- Humph.

À sumiré donc. Vraiment, il s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Eh Oh ! J'ai rien dit moi !

Oui, bon. Passons à l'autre chambre alors.

Une forme informe s'agite, elle se tourne et se retourne sur le lit. L'édredon se plie et se déplie comme un accordéon.

Décidément, sumiré n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Que pourrait-elle faire ? Demander de l'aide à akané pour son entraînement ? Non pas question. Il va se moquer d'elle et diras non de toute façon. « Faut pas rêver ».

L'édredon se redresse mue par une soudaine détermination :

\- Bon ! très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me débrouiller toute seule et je deviendrai meilleure sans l'aide de personne !

Le matin s'est enfin levé, Sumiré aussi. Finalement. Elle s'étire en baillant devant sa fenêtre. Le soleil est à peine paru. Il est tôt, pour une fois elle sera en avance au lycée.

Elle prend son petit déjeuné et enfile son uniforme. En passant devant la glace, elle est rassurée. Elle n'a pas l'air trop mal en point, juste fatiguée.

« Un p'tit peu déprimée peut-être…Mais bon ça devrait aller, je sais que qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison d'être triste. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me reconstituer une figure plus joyeuse, le temps d'aller au lycée suffira. »

Mais en face de chez elle quelqu'un l'attend.

\- Hoï sumiré !

\- Oh…Akané…Salut ! Bien dormi ?

\- Humph.

\- T'es en avance ce matin dis donc !

\- Ouais, j'étais prêt.

« Ah bon il était « prêt », mais c'est pas possible ça ! Il dort toujours à cette heure là ! et même au-delà ! J'comprend pas. »

Mais toi aussi t'es en avance sumiré…

« Ben oui je tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'on aille au lycée ensemble ce matin, je voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. En plus ça me demande beaucoup d'effort de paraître comme d'habitude là, tant pis alors. On verra bien. »

Tu n'allais pas me réveiller ? Tu me laisses tomber ou quoi ? J'aurais fait comment moi pour me lever?

D'une voix lasse sumiré répond :

\- J'sais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es levé non ?!

\- …

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Ouais

« Akané…J'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit réveillé juste pour pouvoir m'accompagner au lycée… »

\- Dis akané, comment ça se fait que tu te sois réveillé si tôt ?

\- Ben, en fait, tu vois j'ai mangé un truc hier soir qu'est pas passé et…

\- Ok, ok oublie les détails ! T'as eu une indigestion quoi ! On va pas en faire un plat…

\- Ben si justement… J

\- Bref, t'as pas réussi à dormir ?

\- Ouais c'est ça.

\- Ah bon.

\- …

\- …

« Donc c'était pas pour moi. Il s'agit juste d'une coïncidence. »

Tachibana observait sumiré du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait bien pâle. Ses grand yeux étaient légèrement gonflés ; ses lèvres habituellement rosées, un peu blanches.

« Tsss… »

Elle tourne soudainement sa tête vers lui. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il porte une vive attention à ses lacets.

\- Ah, mes lacets sont défaits. Pars devant, je te rejoins.

\- Ok, j'y vais

Seulement akané n'avait pas vu qu'au coin de la rue était regroupé cinq gars en train de fumer, à l'air peu sympathique. Leur uniforme n'était pas du coin, akané ne le reconnaissait pas. Ils semblaient plutôt musclés, certains portaient des lunettes noires, d'autres jouaient avec leur chaînes de portefeuille.

Sumiré, perdue dans ses pensées passe devant eux sans les voir. Mais eu l'avait vue.

\- [sifflements] Oh oh salut ma jolie. Tu t'ennuis pas toute seule ? Tu veux pas nous tenir compagnie ? Hé hé ça serait sympa… [ricanements général]

Sumiré ne répondant pas, deux d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à l'accoster. A ce moment ils sentent comme un frisson…

\- Vous alliez faire quoi là ? Laissez là, bande d'enfoirés.

Tachibana était apparu devant eux, l'air méchant, l'air sûr de lui et ses mains dans les poches.

Sumiré toujours dans la lune avait continué son chemin.

\- Y t'arrive quoi toi ? Tu t'prends pour qui ? Casse-toi connard !

Les yeux du basketteur lançaient maintenant des éclairs.

\- Tirez-vous ou j'me fâche

\- ah ahum, ce serait ta copine la mignonne petite meuf qu'est passé ?

\- Ta gueule, casse-toi

\- Pas question. Elle nous a ouvert l'appétit là, tu vois pas ? [niark]

Le chef de la bande s'était rapproché de Tachibana.

\- kes tu dit ? Pervers !

\- Eh Oh c'est elle qui joue sa chaudasse

\- Grrr. Mais t'es con, elle est juste en uniforme !

\- Ça n'empêche pas qu'on voit ses jolies jambes…héhé. De toute façon c'est toi qui va lâcher l'affaire.

Akané commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Sumiré était loin maintenant, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait…

Le mec l'avait finalement chopé par le col de sa chemise, akané lui colle un gros coup de tête et finit les autres avec son « akané rocket power » !

Mais ils étaient cinq quand même…Pour venger leurs potes, les derniers le frappe à l'estomac de toutes leur force, il s'écroule au sol.

Puis le chef, s'apercevant que la fille n'était plus là et que leur petit groupe commençait à attirer l'attention, donna l'ordre à ces gars de partir.

En essuyant rageusement le sang qui coulait de son nez, il lance à akané :

\- On se retrouvera petit merdeux

Toujours à terre, le brun avait du mal à respirer, mais la colère étant plus forte, il répond dans un souffle :

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Hum. Tu me le paieras et ta copine aussi.

Un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre et il se retire.

« Ce qu'il fait chaud encore aujourd'hui, fichu temps. »

Akané fixait le soleil, allongé dans la ruelle, les bras derrière la tête.

« Putain sumiré, t'as trop grandit, je vais faire comment moi maintenant ! Avec tous ces mecs… « …mignonne petite meuf …» Ouais, mignonne c'est bien le mot. »

\- K'so (trad : fait chier)


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4, j'ai déjà posté les 2 derniers chapitres que j'ai écrit alors attendez 2-3 jours avant de lire la suite sinon ça ne sera pas très clair :-)**

Finalement arrivée au lycée, sumiré se retourne pour voir si akané l'avait rejoint et…BAM ! Elle se cogne violemment contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En l'occurrence quelqu'un.

\- Ooh ! t'es con ou quoi ? Tu regardes jamais où tu vas ?

Sumiré est tombé au sol, maintenant accroupie, elle se frotte vigoureusement la tête.

\- Ouch ! Ex…Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolé, je regardais pas.

Hiiragi jette un coup d'œil à l'imbécile qui lui est rentré dedans :

\- Oh ! Yoshikawa ! scuse j'savais pas que c'était toi ! C'est pas grave…

Sumiré lève les yeux et aperçoit un beau blond qui lui tend la main.

\- Salut Yoshikawa

\- Salut Hiiragi

\- Ca va ce matin ?

\- Ben…Avant la bosse oui, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- C'est juste qu'hier t'avais pas l'air bien.

« On s'inquiétait pour toi »

\- Oui j'étais fatiguée mais c'est tout.

\- Aujourd'hui aussi alors ?

« Mais comment il peut savoir ? »

\- Hum…oui c'est une mauvaise période

\- Ah ! T'as tes ragnagna ?

\- Akané ! Raconte-pas n'importe quoi ! Mais…Ca y est t'es enfin là ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'es emmêlé dans tes lacets ?

Hiiragi esquisse un sourire. Ces deux-là, toujours à s'envoyer des piques et sumiré n'était pas la plus mauvaise. « 'Fin au niveau de Tachibana quoi. »

\- Salut Hiiragi

\- Salut

\- Hé ho ! Vous trois ! Hellooo !

Un jupon saute sur les épaules de sumiré ;

\- Mika ! Bonjour. Tiens tu es à l'heure pour une fois…

\- ho ça va, hein…

Elles s'approche de son amie. Et la fixe du regard. Puis l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

Sumiré ne bouge plus :

\- Mika ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Rien, rien, je trouve juste que t'as l'air naze

« Oh non encore ? »

\- Heu…oui t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'ai pas beaucoup dormie.

\- Ah ah…Petite coquine

\- Comment ?

\- Alors…C'était H.O.T avec Tachibana ? héhé

Une grosse goutte de sueur glisse le long de la jour d'akané.

\- Mika ! tais-toi ! n'importe quoi !

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Akané et Hiiragi étaient toujours là et mika avait osée lui sortir ça !

\- Humph…

\- Bon on y va Tachibana ? On a un 1 contre 1 à finir tu t'rappelles ?

\- Ouais, j'arrive…

Avant de s'éloigner plus, il lance un dernier coup d'œil à sumiré. Elle avait les joues rosies et ses mains tremblaient. Elle semblait maintenant passer ses nerfs sur mika.

« Tant mieux ça lui change les idées ! »

\- Haori prend vraiment bien soin d'elle n'est-ce pas tachibana ? demande Hiiragi en regardant dans la même direction

« Mais c'est dingue ça ! Il sait toujours à quoi je pense celui-là ? »

\- Humph. Bon on y va ? C'est pas tout ça mais je dois mettre une raclée au diable blanc !

\- Grrr. On va voir qui va se prendre une raclée ! Imbécile !

\- Koi ? Tu veux vraiment te ridiculiser ?

Tachibana enlève sa veste et arrache sa chemise d'un coup.

\- Pffff. Regardez-moi ce frimeur ! Qui se ridiculise là ?

\- Allez, allez viens je t'attend !

Hiiragi retire également sa veste et se lance à la poursuite de Tachibana

**Arrêtez-vous là si vous n'avez jamais lu cette histoire les chapitres qui suivent sont le 13 et le 14, je m'occupe de re-poster les autres incessamment sous peu!**


	5. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Toujours assis sur le banc ils tournent la tête du côté opposé à l'autre et boudent. Sumiré les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air indignée et Akané, les mains dans les poches, l'air renfrogné.

Finalement Sumiré à complètement oublié pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien et pourquoi elle pleurait. « C'est vrai ça… Akané a détourné la conversation pour me faire oublier ma déprime ». Akané lui a oublié que Sumiré n'avait pas répondu à sa première question « Ah c'est vrai ça elle m'a toujours pas expliqué pour Hiiragi… »

\- Et Hiiragi alors ?

\- Comment ?

\- Hiiragi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec toi hier soir !

\- Il m'a trouvé assise par terre sur le terrain de basket en passant par le parc

\- Et ?

\- Il m'a soigné en me faisant des bandages avec sa chemise

\- Il a déchiré sa chemise pour te faire des bandages ?

\- Oui il est gentil hein ?

\- … « Je sais pas si « gentil » est le mot qu'il convient…Je verrai un mot plus fort à vrai dire… »

\- Ensuite il m'a ramené à la maison en me prenant sur son dos parce que je m'étais fait mal aux pieds

\- Aux pieds aussi ?! Montre-moi ça tout de suite !

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Si montre !

\- Non j'te dis ! C'est pas grave ! J'veux pas !

\- Et lui alors il a le droit ! gronde Akané

« Oula c'est bizarre ce que je viens de dire… »

S : « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

A : - Heu…

S : - …

A : - Bon ok comme tu veux

S : - …

A : - …

S : - Et heu…sinon ta blessure à toi ça va ?

\- Ouais

\- Et heu…Elle rougit légèrement. Je viens te changer ton bandage vers quelle heure ? J'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait.

\- ? « 'tain c'est vrai je lui ai demandé ça hier ! »

\- Hein ? ben heu…J'sais pas.

\- …

\- Après le repas du soir ?

\- Ok

La panique commence à gagner Akané. « Ce soir ? Elle vient s'occuper de moi ce soir ? enfin s'occuper de mon bandage quoi… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout d'un coup ? D'abord il est d'une humeur vraiment exécrable et maintenant il a l'air…gêné ? ».

\- Je parie que tu as bu une vieille bouteille de lait à la fraise hier, sûrement périmée. C'est pour ça que tu fais du boudin aujourd'hui, non ? T'as mal au ventre ?

Akané tourne la tête sur le côté et avec une moue boudeuse répond :

\- Pfff. N'importe quoi. Je suis pas débile à ce point, y'a la date limite sur le pack.

\- Oui ? C'était quelle date ?

Akané très sûr de lui :

\- J'sais pas, j'ai pas regardé.

\- Ah. Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Ben ouais

\- Akané ?

\- Oui ?

\- On y va ? Les cours vont commencés

\- Ok

Ils continuèrent la route en silence, tous les deux avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, côte à côte cette fois.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que des ombres les surveillaient de loin.

\- Hin hin

\- Voilà, maintenant on sait dans quel lycée ils vont… Je l'avais prévenu…Ce p'tit merdeux

\- Il va faire dans son froc la prochaine fois ! [niark]

Et les ricanements reprirent de plus belle.

A mi-chemin Akané re-faisait là tête – encore – pourquoi ? C'est ce que se demandait la jeune fille sur le chemin du lycée. « Il y a un instant il avait l'air bien pourtant ! Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui le perturbe ? »

A vrai dire il avait l'air constipé tellement il était renfrogné !

Bien sûr il ne voulait rien dire à Sumiré. « Môssieur ne me dit jamais rien de tout de façon ! ». Ah ça lui rappelle la conversation qu'elle a eu plus tôt avec le même brun…

Mais ça n'empêche pas. Maintenant **elle **elle lui avait tout raconté ! Elle lance un regard assassin à Akané :

\- ?

\- Blêuu ! Elle lui tire la langue pour qu'il comprenne bien le fond de sa pensée.

\- ?

Ah c'est pas sur qu'il ai compris le fond de sa pensée…

Bon, alors pourquoi est-il énervé ? Demandons lui :

\- Groupmh !

Il est énervé à cause de tous les regards qui se tournent vers eux lorsqu'ils passent dans la rue.

\- N'importe koi !

Le concerné confirme, donc.

« K'so, 'font chier ces mecs. Je devrais leur coller une beigne à tous ces pervers ! Mais Sumiré va trouver ça bizarre, au mieux elle me prendra pour un taré…Je pourrais peut-être lui dire que c'est à cause de la pression des examens ? Heu…Non ça passera jamais. »

Sumiré lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il est bizarre mais elle a l'habitude, rien que ce matin déjà... Enfin ce matin il était **inquiet** pour **elle**. En y repensant la jolie brune sent une grosse chaleur lui monter à la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde les passants avec une telle animosité ? »

Elle jette un œil à son tour et aperçoit un groupe de jeune fille qui chuchotent en regardant Akané avec envie.

« Grrrr »

Voilà Sumiré qui fusille également du regard les pauvres passants, enfin surtout les passan**tes** qui ont l'air de trouvé **son** Akané à leur goût.

Les deux jeunes gens franchissent la grille du lycée pile à l'heure.

\- Au fait Sumiré

\- Oui ?

\- Pour t'entraîner il y a un autre terrain à l'air libre derrière le lycée pas très loin de notre gymnase. Il est beaucoup mieux que celui du petit parc.

Elle sourit devant tant de sollicitude de la part de son bougon d'Akané

\- D'accord ! C'est là que j'irais !

Tachibana et Sumiré traversent les couloirs du lycée pour se rendre à leurs cours. Ils tombent sur Hiiragi en chemin.

Les trois amis s'arrêtent pour se saluer. Curieusement Tachibana fixait un peu trop Hiiragi qui lui-même fixait un peu trop Sumiré. Et celle-ci, mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi, fixait ses pieds. C'est pourtant elle qui pris la parole :

\- Bon… Bonjour Hito… Hiiragi

Souriant à cette hésitation, il répond :

\- Salut Sumiré

Celle-ci rougit un petit peu, depuis quand l'appelait-il comme ça ?

« Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle allait l'appeler par son prénom ! Et Hiiragi l'avait carrément appelé Sumiré ! De quel droit ! Réapparition d'une veine palpitante sur la tempe de Tachibana.

Hiiragi continu :

\- Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? demande-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux très doux.

\- Bien merci. « Et c'est en parti grâce à toi »

Hitonari regarde Akané

\- Salut

\- Humph

\- Tu fais déjà la gueule ?

\- Je t'emmerdes Hii-ra-gi répond-il en détachant bien les syllabes.

\- Pfff. « Ca ne lui a pas plu à ce que je vois…niark ». Bon a plus **Sumiré**. Dit-il en insistant bien.

Et le voilà parti, en jetant un dernier regard à Tachibana, accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Il avait envie de le titiller un peu ce matin.

« Grrr il m'énerve ! »

Akané, en train de bouillir intérieurement est tiré de ses pensées par Sumiré, elle lui tire le bras :

\- Il est l'heure d'aller en cours Akané ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Ouais ! C'est bon ! Lâche-moi ! Sumiré, surprise par le ton agressif de son ami, le lâche aussitôt.

Elle bafouille :

\- Oh ! Ex… Excuse-moi

Elle s'enfuit en courant, mais quelques mètre plus loin elle se retourne, en colère et hurle :

\- IMBECILE ! avant de reprendre sa course.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Un instant il est super gentil et l'instant d'après il me hurle dessus. »

Mortifié, Akané regarde Sumiré repartir en courant. « Gomen Sumiré. C'était pas contre toi. »

\- J'suis trop con moi…

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres anicroches, Sumiré en cours, Akané dormant sur le toit, Hitonari aussi.

Finalement ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la dispute du matin, puisque ça n'en était pas vraiment une. Vu qu'Akané n'avait aucune raison – valable – de se battre avec Hiiragi, il avait laissé ça de côté.

Hiiragi quant à lui, ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Tachibana. Bien sûr c'est lui qui l'avait embêté ce matin mais c'était pas bien méchant et puis il n'y pouvait rien, il trouvait Sumiré mignonne. Tôt ou tard ils allaient sûrement devoir s'expliquer Tachibana et lui, mais en attendant il ne s'était rien passé – enfin rien qui ne nécessite une discussion maintenant. Akané c'est mon pote et je ne tiens pas à se qu'on se frite tout de suite.

Voilà à peu près où ils en étaient de leur réflexion en ce moment.

\- Hé Hiiragi

« Ah finalement on va en parler »

\- Hn

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois tombé sur Sumiré hier soir ? Tu n'habites pas du tout par là…

\- Je me promenais, j'passais par là

\- Hn

C'était on ne peut plus vrai mais Akané trouvais ça suspicieux.

\- Enfin, tant mieux, tu as pu la soigner.

\- Hn, dis Tachibana

\- Hum ?

\- Yoshikawa elle est quoi pour toi ?

\- ? « Oula terrain glissant ». Tiens tu l'appelles plus Sumiré ?

\- C'était juste pour te faire chier

\- …

\- Alors tu réponds à ma question ?

Akané, super gêné mais n'en laissant rien paraître demande :

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu le sais bien, non ?

\- Non justement j'sais pas

\- « P'tain le con » C'est ma copine (temps d'arrêt) d'enfance. « A vrai dire je sais plus trop, pourquoi il me demande ça maintenant ? »

\- Ah.

\- …

Akané avait la mauvaise impression de ne pas avoir donné la bonne réponse et de bientôt devoir le regretter…

Le brun toujours allongé sur le dos, se relève brutalement et hurle sans trop savoir pourquoi :

\- Hiiragi ! On se fait un match ?!

Pas plus impressionné que ça, Hiiragi daigne soulever une paupière :

\- T'es pas encore rétablit il me semble, je vais encore te latter… il touche le ventre de son ami avec le bout du pied (celui-ci étant debout juste devant lui) et voilà Akané recroquevillé au sol.

\- Aïïïe ! Crétin !

\- Donc, non j'veux pas, attend d'être guéri avant.

\- Grrr

\- Moi je propose d'aller bouffer plutôt, les cours sont terminés

\- … Ok

Il s'arrêtèrent dans un petit resto en sortant du lycée.

Comme Hiiragi était d'une nature plutôt silencieux et Tachibana occupé à engloutir le plus de riz possible en une bouchée, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'avaient pas besoin de toujours parler ou de se disputer pour être de très bon potes.

Du coup, ils entendaient les conversations des autres. Justement, il y avait à côté d'eux des élèves de leur lycée et ceux-ci parlaient fort :

\- Vous avez vu ? Derrière le lycée… sur le terrain de basket…

\- Ouah tu parles ! On va passer exprès par là maintenant ! héhé

\- C'est clair, c'est à ne pas manquer !

\- Elle est à croquer cette nana…

Hiiragi tic légèrement, ses yeux se rétrécissent et il tourne la tête vers la bande de mecs qui parlent si fort.

Tachibana, lui à arrêté de mâcher, ses doigts sont crispés sur ses baguettes… Il attend la suite…

\- […] super mignonne, cheveux court, grands yeux et… tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, héhéhé bave un garçon aux cheveux en pics.

On entend un craquement du côté de nos amis. Tachibana venait de casser ses baguettes, des éclairs sortaient de ses yeux. Lui et Hiiragi fixaient maintenant ceux qui venaient de parler.

\- Heu… Vous trouvez pas que l'ambiance s'est refroidit là ?

\- Brrr, ouais carrément…

Ils aperçoivent les deux regards de tueurs et dégagent la place précipitamment.


	6. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

\- …

\- …

\- ça te dit une promenade digestive ?

Hiiragi ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de cette phrase tellement il était étrange d'entendre Akané parler comme sa grand-mère ; puis ça fit « tilt » et il sourit :

\- Bonne idée ! C'est vrai que les Ramen me restent un peu sur l'estomac

\- Donne-moi une seconde que je termine mon riz au curry ajouta Akané la bouche pleine et la tête dans son assiette.

Une fois dehors la pluie commence à tomber, d'un pas pressé Akané conduit Hiiragi au fameux terrain de sport. Sur le chemin Hiiragi avise un étal avec divers accessoires en solde et il fait comprendre à Akané que ça pourrait leur être utile :

\- Hé !

\- Hn ?

\- Humph ajoute Hiiragi et d'un geste de la main il montre l'étal à Akané

\- Bonne idée mec !

Hiiragi trouve au fond du bac la seule casquette pas trop moche, style treillis. Akané lui, prend un de ces grands chapeaux que les femmes portent pour se protéger du soleil, et des lunettes noires. Il essaye deux secondes de piquer la casquette de Hiiragi mais renonce après que celui-ci a failli lui mettre une baffe avec.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on les retrouve 10 mn plus tard cachés dans les buissons bordant le terrain de sport. Pas réellement plus discrets que les cinquante autres étudiants qui avaient élus domicile dans les arbres ou les fourrés d'à côté. On voyait le haut de la casquette de Hiiragi ; et Akané, un bout de bois entre les dents et une feuille coincée dans son chapeau regardait à travers les branchages en fulminant tellement que les feuilles de son buisson tremblotaient.

\- Oh ! Calme-toi ! Elle va nous voir !

\- Raah tu m'énerves sale blond ! Tu vois pas qu'on est entourés de buissons pervers ? Comment je pourrais rester calme ! Je vais tous me les faire ! Grrr !

\- T'es pas mieux si tu veux mon avis, avec ton chapeau chelou et tes lunettes noires qui tombent sur ton nez !

Akané esquisse un mouvement vers Hiiragi pour lui fermer son clapet mais sa manche se prend dans une ronce.

\- Aïeheu ! Tss saleté d'épines. Fixant son pote d'un air mauvais : - Tu perds rien pour attendre cadet Hitonari !

Hiiragi pouffe de manière imperceptible à la blague nulle d'Akané et décroche sa manche.

Des exclamations à quelques mètres d'eux leur font reprendre leur observation.

\- Ouah c'est la première fois que je kiffe la pluie à ce point !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Si ça pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter !

Avec horreur les deux garçons comprennent en un instant le sens de ces paroles : Sur le terrain, seule joueuse, Sumiré s'entraînait – sous la pluie – en short et débardeur blanc vu la chaleur de ces mois d'été.

Elle était hyper concentrée, ne voyant rien d'autre que le panier, son ballon et les limites du terrain de basket. Elle n'entendait que son souffle, les battements de son cœur, les rebonds du ballon et ses semelles de basket dérapant sur le sable humide.

Akané admire un instant son jeu qui progresse doucement mais sûrement, il l'engueule mentalement pour la position de ses genoux et pour les mouvements d'esquive imaginaire qu'elle effectue sans se préoccuper de ses chevilles. Puis il passe à l'observation de ses épaules et là… son cœur rate un battement, il avale sa salive de travers et se retourne vers Hiiragi les yeux exorbités. Hiiragi commence à avoir le haut des pommettes un peu rouge.

\- Heu faudrait peut-être voir à lui prêter un vêtement parce que là c'est…

\- Hiiragi ! A quoi tu penses ! Je vais te…

Mais Hiiragi n'entend pas Akané :

\- C'est vraiment une bombe cette nana

Là, Akané pète un plomb et agrippe Hiiragi par le col, celui-ci rétorque :

\- Ooh me touche pas ! Pense plutôt à une solution et jette un œil à tes voisins avant de t'en prendre à moi !

\- Koi ! Ils vont mourir ! Et il se jette sur les premiers gars bavant dans le buisson d'à côté.

Hiiragi lui court après essayant vaguement de le calmer mais il renonce bien vite étant énervé lui-même.

S'ensuit une course-poursuite en bordure de terrain. Akané en vient à mordre, Hiiragi assène des coups de branchages à ceux qui traînent à quitter les lieux. La pluie redouble et les derniers spectateurs se sauvent dans une panique généralisée :

\- Fuyez ! On a réveillé le diable à casquette et le monstre à lunettes des buissons ! On va moûuurir !

A bout de souffle nos deux compères récupèrent avec difficultés leurs facultés mentales, si tant est qu'ils en aient. Ils se dirigent d'un commun accord et d'un pas qui se veut nonchalant, alors que chacun de leurs membres tremblent encore, vers Sumiré toujours aussi concentrée – et mouillée – au milieu du terrain. Hiiragi réajuste sa casquette, se racle un peu la gorge ; Akané ayant perdu son chapeau retire les feuilles emmêlées dans sa crinière ébouriffée, il a perdu une branche de ses lunettes mais préfère les réajuster sur son nez plutôt que de les retirer (« j'ai pas de pacemaker je préfère la voir avec un filtre »).

C'est un Hiiragi toujours le rouge au joues et un Akané pire qu'une tomate qui font leur entrée sur le terrain.

De près c'était pire : Sumiré était là, elle courait sous la pluie, des gouttes d'eau s'échappant de ses cheveux, coulant le long de ses joues, de son nez, de sa bouche, puis se glissant sous son débardeur – débardeur indubitablement trempé et irrémédiablement moulant, laissant apparaître des formes on ne peut plus féminines.

Akané a soudainement très chaud, il pique la casquette de Hiiragi pour s'éventer. Il décide de changer de point de vue et dirige son regard plus bas mais ça n'est pas mieux, le short moulait aussi bien les formes du bas que le t-shirt celles du haut. Les gouttelettes coulaient le long des jambes de Sumiré soulignant leur magnifique galbe.

Bref c'était la C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-E !


End file.
